Czołówka
Czołówka — piosenka śpiewana na początku każdego odcinka. Na końcu jest puszczana krótka wersja piosenki zatytułowanej Regal Academy. Tekst |-|Polski = Krótsza wersja To jest baśniowy świat... Iść krok w krok i trzeć ramię w ramię Pełnią żyć To jest najlepsza z moich szkół! Tutaj rządzą magia, cuda, bajki Bo to Królewska Akademia! Z czasem też wspólnie dorośniemy Chwila, też to jest najlepsza z moich szkół! Znajdę klucz i odblokuję swój świat marzeń Już drzwi otwarte, oto... Najlepsza z moich szkół! |-|Angielski = Pełna wersja ::Tytuł: Live the Magic Living a fairytale Side by side Together forever Life is cool This is Regal Academy Light your sparkle, make it shine and live the magic You know you're gonna make it Step by step We will grow up together Friends are great This is Regal Academy Find the key, unlock your dreams and live the magic The door is open This is Regal Academy Close your eyes and your heart will see A magic wand is a magic world of fantasy Just beyond our reality They're waiting just for you and me To fulfill your destiny You just have to be yourself You can make your dreams come true Just awake the magic within you Side by side Together forever Life is cool This is Regal Academy Light your sparkle, make it shine and live the magic You know you're gonna make it Step by step We will grow up together Friends are great This is Regal Academy Find the key, unlock your dreams and live the magic The door is open now It's fantastic It's like a dream Flying with the dragons up there Where the sky is blue I know we're an amazing team And it's all because of you To fulfill your destiny You just have to be yourself You can make your dreams come true Just awake the magic within you Side by side Together forever Life is cool This is Regal Academy Light your sparkle, make it shine and live the magic You know you're gonna make it Step by step We will grow up together Friends are great This is Regal Academy Find the key, unlock your dreams and live the magic The door is open This is Regal Academy |-|Włoski= Pełna wersja ::Tytuł: Vivi la Magia Vivi in una favola. fianco a fianco insieme per sempre. questo è il mondo di Regal Academy. scopri il tuo potere, vivi la magia, tu sei eccezionale. giorno dopo, giorno che cresceremo l'amicizia è Regal Academy entra in questa fiaba e viva la magia apri la porta e vieni a Regal Academy Chiudi gli occhi ed immagina Un mondo nuovo e una bacchetta magica oltre la solita realta stanno aspettando proprio te Segui il tuo destino e vai dai credici e vedrai che i tuoi sogno avvererai tu vivili e non fermarti mai fianco a fianco insieme per sempre. questo è il mondo di Regal Academy. scopri il tuo potere, vivi la magia, tu sei eccezionale. giorno dopo, giorno cresceremo l'amicizia è Regal Academy oggi questa favola diveenta tua apri la porta e vieni dai! en:Live the Magic Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Akademia Bajek Kategoria:Piosenki z sezonu 1